In normal use, a skid steer loader has a loader bucket pivotally attached to two front lift arms. Optionally, the loader bucket of a skid steer loader may be removed and alternate or auxiliary implements such as a flail mower, planer, saw, slot cutter, broom, tiller, auger, jack hammer, stump cutter, asphalt grinder, trencher, chipper, etc. may be attached. Some implements require a low pressure, low volume flow of hydraulic fluid to the implement. Alternately, certain hydraulic attachments, e.g. an asphalt grinder or trencher, require a high pressure and high volume flow. An under supply of pressure and flow volume will decrease an implement's effectiveness, while an over supply of pressure and flow volume will provide excess heat and wear on the components of a system.
It is desirable to provide an hydraulic flow control system so that an operator may selectively and easily choose a desired flow and pressure configuration supplied to an implement.